Distractions
by chloe523
Summary: When the girl you considered your best friend suddenly becomes all hot and sexy when you guys turn seventeen, would it be normal to pulverize every guy that dared to hit on her? Yep, definitely.
1. The Green Monster

**Chapter 1: The Green Monster**

A/N: I am sorry if I committed mistakes in this chapter. Nobody's perfect? Lol. Enjoy! I'll update each time I get the chance.

Title: Distractions  
>Rated: T<br>Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, slight GaaSaku  
>Summary: When the girl you considered your best friend suddenly becomes all hot and sexy when you guys turn seventeen, would it be normal to pulverize every guy that dared to hit on her? Yep, definitely.<p>

XxXxX

"A bright and sunny morning to you all, charming students! Don't forget to attend today's assembly at the auditorium, alright? Oh and let us all pray for our dear Anko-sensei's health. As you've all noticed, it's been bothering a certain teacher of ours. *cough* Kakashi *cough* Well, that would be all for now! Have a blessed day!" said the school announcer, Ino Yamanaka, also known as the school's loudest and most talkative female. Her job fits her, eh?

_Blessed day, my ass!_

Sakura thought as she adjusted her now broken glasses. She had just entered the school when some crazy sophomore decided to knock her over and trample on her only hope to be able to read Jenny Han's Summer Series that is if she would be able to grab even just the first book.

Now, the left side of her glasses was now slightly cracked. And to add more to a beautiful day, she had tripped and earned a bruise as she climbed up the stairs to the school's main door.

She walked grumpily to her locker ignoring all the looks she had gained as she passed by.

A young handsome man on the other hand was lucky enough to have a random girl at the gas station pay for his expenses and acquire this new book Sakura, his best friend, had been talking about for weeks.

As he didn't pay attention to his other best friend (though he would never admit it to him), Uzumaki Naruto, babbling about ramen, he watched his little pink-haired friend stomp to her locker and literally just stuffing everything in there then groaning.

He shook his head. She was obviously having yet _another_ bad day. And it was his job to somewhat make it better.

He walked towards the girl ignoring the blond's complaints.

"Oh good morning, Sasuke-kun." She greeted, rather not so happily.

"Hn. What happened to your glasses?" he asked, raising a brow.

She frowned. "This guy bumped into me and stepped on them." He stifled a chuckle. He took out the book from behind him and placed it in front of the girl who beamed at said item.

_OHMYGOOOOOD! SASUKE-KUN HAS A COPY OF JENNY HAN'S THE SUMMER I TURNED PRETTYYYYYY! GAH!_

"Sasuke-kun! Gah! I so love you right now!" she shouted as she grabbed hold of his neck, wrapping her soft arms around him. She was so happy she thought she was going to cry which actually happened.

The blonde girl watching the two could only smirk at Sasuke's tense composure and Sakura's obliviousness to what she was actually doing to the guy.

She cleared her throat.

Twice.

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment here, chicken-ass and forehead girl. But we're late for the assembly so chop! Chop! Enough with the snuggling and more with the power walking." She said as she pushed Sakura forward toward their destination.

The pinkette blushed mad at what Ino just said. She turned to Sasuke and said a thank you before she and her best friend went off.

XxXxX

"You bastard. You weren't even listening to me. I will never ever understand why girls would even fall for you. You're the most emotionless person in the world!" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke snorted.

"Doesn't matter. What you said was pointless."

"I BEG YOUR PARDON, MISTER? RAMEN IS NOT POINTLESS! IT IS IN FACT THE REASON WHY THE WORLD GOES 'ROUND SO DON'T GO SAYING IT'S POINTLESS AND NOT USEFUL, TEME."

To this, Kiba chuckled. "Seriously, Naruto, what is wrong with you?"

Neji and Shikamaru both shook their heads at the blonde. Sasuke ignored him yet again.

They were now ten minutes late for the assembly. As soon as they entered, probably 99% of the female student body's attention was focused on them. They were what most people would call 'hotties'.

The principal could only roll her eyes. "How nice of you to actually join us, boys." She said sarcastically.

Sasuke ignored the woman and proceeded to sit next to Sakura who was holding the book to her chest. She grinned at him. He only smirked.

"Thank you so so so so so so so—"

Sasuke had to cover her mouth with his hand as she wasn't planning on stopping with the 'so's.

"You're welcome. Now shut up, Sakura." It may have seemed rude, but Sakura knew him well enough to just giggle.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun! But I still have a problem though." She pouted. He raised a brow.

"How am I going to read this with my glasses broken? Tch, stupid sophomore."

"Duh. Buy contacts, forehead. It's about time you got rid of those nasty old things!" Sasuke glared at the blonde. Did she mean Sakura did not look good in those glasses?

You see, Sakura here isn't much considered a hottie or sexy or even pretty. She was only in the level of 'cute'.

But to Sasuke, it was waaaaaay beyond that though he is having this little problem which their friends say is _denial_.

Sasuke and Sakura have been friends for who knows how long! Their families were pretty close even before they were born.

You can't imagine Mikoto's face after finding out that Akemi, Sakura's mother, gave birth to a girl! She had always wanted a baby girl.

At first, the two weren't really on good terms. Sasuke had said something about Sakura's forehead being scary huge and then Sakura went crying, flooding her whole bed.

They became _true_ friends when they were 7.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

_Mom and Dad were arguing again. Nii-san was sulking in his room. I was left alone in mine, hearing their loud voices and cussing. I thought parents loved each other? How come they're fighting?_

_I stomped grumpily to the back porch and sat down on the bench. I suddenly heard a grumbling sound. I started looking around to see if someone else was making that sound. I was alone. Then, I looked down. It was my stomach after all._

_I groaned. I was so hungry, but mom and dad were fighting in the kitchen, and I didn't want to go in there until they would stop._

"_Hi there, Sasuke." I looked up to see the pink-haired Haruno standing by the small stairs. She was carrying that annoying bunny bag she always brought around._

"_Hn." My stomach grumbled again. I tried to hold a blush. Why was I blushing? And more importantly, why did I always feel like this when _she_ was around? Hmph, I don't like it one bit._

_She giggled. "Sounds like someone's hungry."_

_I glared at her. "What are you doing here anyway?"_

"_Oh. My mom told me to visit your mom. I was starting to miss Mikoto-okaa-san anyways so I decided to come."_

"_Hn." Why does she always have to come here? I hate it when she's around! My stomach doesn't ever feel normal around her. I narrowed my eyes as I heard her footsteps nearing my bench._

_She sat beside me. The annoying tingling feeling's back again! Make it go away D:_

"_Your parents are starting to get pretty loud in there." I saw her frown._

_My stomach yet again grumbled._

_She chuckled softly. "And so is your stomach, Sasuke-_kun_." She took out something from that little bunny bag she was carrying._

"_Here." She said. I stared down at the square shaped thing wrapped in a napkin._

"_It probably isn't enough to make you full but it's delicious. And you do sound really hungry."_

_I stared at her for a while then I finally decided to take it. The moment I finished peeling of the napkin, I looked at what was inside the two sliced breads. Inside were slices of tomatoes with some mayonnaise on._

_I've never eaten a tomato in my life. Ever._

_I took a bite._

_I couldn't have eaten anything tastier in my entire life! I looked at her. She was giggling at me. Why?_

"_What's so funny?" I glared at her._

_She giggled again. Leaning towards me, she licked her thumb and smeared it at the corner of my mouth. I don't know why, but the feeling of her skin against mine felt really nice. She had really soft hands. "You had mayonnaise there. It looked really funny."_

_From that moment, I had realized that she wasn't that bad. And that she was actually the best person in the world because she brought tomatoes to my life._

_End of Flashback_

"STUDENTS! YOU AREN'T LISTENING TO ME AT ALL! PAY ATTENTION OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU CLEAN THE ENTIRE SCHOOL FOR THE WHOLE MONTH, YOU BRATS!" Tsunade yelled, getting really impatient.

All the students became silent. She smirked.

"Now, I wasn't very pleased with how you behaved last month. That prank you pulled on Rock Lee. The school mascot had cockroaches inside his costume. _And _to top it off, students were seen drinking and smoking. Now, tell me. How am I going to keep you busy this month, hmm?"

Everyone sweatdropped. Sometimes, Tsunade would get carried away with their punishments.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Uhm, Tsunade-sama, maybe you should go easy on them this month. There were a lot of complaints last time."

The blonde glared at him. "I know that. What, you think I'm stupid?"

He shivered then went back to his seat.

"I've decided that for this month, you will be doing a fundraiser. Each homeroom class must at _least_ earn one thousand dollars. If even _one_ class won't be able to reach the goal, your prom will be cancelled."

"WHAAAAAAAAT?"

"THAT CAN'T BE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YOU'RE INSANE!"

The female population had gone wild except for maybe Sakura. She disliked parties, so she never really attended the prom.

She groaned as Ino's loud shriek rang through her ears.

"Keep it down, pig!" she said, leaning into Sasuke as she was trying to get as far away from the girl as possible.

Sasuke could only smirk.

"QUIET! OR ELSE I'LL DOUBLE YOUR PUNISHMENT."

Silence filled the room once again.

"There will be a list posted in all classrooms of what you can do for a fundraiser. That is all. Dismissed!"

XxXxX

The class who earns the most money will be in charge of planning for the prom. All expenses will be charged to the school as promised.

Here are your choices:

Car Wash

Tutorials

Garage Sale

Bake Sale

Book Sale

Juice Stands

Photo Booths

Bike Rentals

Make-over Booth

Musical Entertainment

"So class any suggestions on which one of these we should do for a fundraiser?" Kakashi asked with his book in one hand.

Their sensei's eyes landed on a certain Uchiha.

"Eh, Sasuke, as class president, how about you be in charge here? This _is_ a punishment for the students after all, not the teachers."

Sasuke sighed, but nonetheless, went up in front.

"How about we do more than just one fundraiser? That way we can earn more." Sasuke suggested.

Everyone else nodded. "Okay, class. Let's vote for three."

XxXxX

They ended up having to do a car wash, bake sale and a make-up booth which of course was voted by girls.

"Sakura, since you're vice president, you and Sasuke will be the ones to plan this fundraiser, alright? You two are close so I guess it wouldn't be hard for you two to meet up and stuff." Kakashi said.

Every fan girl groaned and glared daggers at the pinkette. To which, she pouted at.

"WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE HARUNO, SENSEI?"

"I'M WAAAAAAAAY SMARTER THAN SHE IS!"

"SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE NEAR _MY_ SASUKE-KUN!"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes at their stupidity. And that girl thinks she's smarter than Sakura? Tch in her dreams maybe. But _no one_ is smarter than Sakura. She's ranked first in every class she has. She works under Tsunade at the General Hospital! Hell, Tsunade even said Sakura could surpass her. And they _dare_ compare themselves to _Sakura_?

"I don't think it would be a great idea to compare yourselves with Sakura-chan, girls. She's obligated to do this. She is vice president after all." Kakashi explained, making sure he didn't sound like he was saying Sakura's the best and only girl for the job.

Sasuke smirked. He read through that. "Hn."

XxXxX

Same day (Friday), 3:00 pm, dismissal time.

Sakura hurried out of the classroom. She was more than thankful class was over. And she had to get new glasses too.

But at least, there was no more school work.

He leaned by her locker waiting for her smirking as he saw a wide grin plastered across her flawless face as she was nearing him.

"Sakura."

She looked up and frowned. She forgot they still had a fundraiser to plan. And here she thought there was no more school work to be done.

"My house or yours?" he asked.

"Yours. I really like your house since Mikoto-okaa-san is always around." She smiled happily.

"I hope she'll make us that really delicious strawberry ice cream." The pinkette said staring up at a smirking Sasuke. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Other than broken glasses, no. But you do sound childish right now." He chuckled. (In a totally hot Sasuke way of course.)

She pouted. "Well, at least I'm not trying to be..uh all cool and..uhm good-looking and—"

He leaned forward, closer to her face. "So you think I'm cool and good-looking, huh?"

She blushed a bright crimson. "No!" she answered, rather quickly. He shook his head and smirked.

"Fine then. Let's go."

XxXxX

Sakura's P.O.V.

That was it? He wasn't going to play jokes on me? Wow.

I skipped gleefully behind him, and to where he parked his car. It was a shiny Laurence blue. He walked to the passenger's side and opened the door for me. How nice. I could only smile at him.

Damn.

I'm soooooooo lucky to have him as my best friend.

He's really nice. To me that is.

And he's smart too. And he _can_ be funny at times. And he _always_ knows how to make me smile.

And not to mention he's ho—

Whoa. I did _not_ just think that about him. I mean yeah he is pretty good-looking. Hell, he's as gorgeous as a god!

But, I'm pretty sure I don't have feelings for the guy. I mean, I am, right? Yeah, I definitely am.

But if so, why do I always feel agitated when his fan girls or any girl for that matter get near him? Why does my stomach feel heavy when I see him somewhat smirk or smile at me?

Why do I feel like there are butterflies in my tummy whenever we make contact or even just by being near him? Whyyyyyyyyy?

I glanced at him. Wait, more like glared. He must've felt me looking at him as he also stared back, raising a brow.

"What are you glaring about?"

"Oh just the fact that I hate that you're so handsome and hot and smart too and that every girl who sees you would practically drool which I find really annoying. I also hate the fact that you make my stomach feel really tingly all the tim—"

OH MY GOD. I DID _NOT_ JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD. I covered my mouth with my hand. Why do I babble so much?

I saw that famous smirk again. He shook his head. "You're so annoying, Sakura."

To this, I smiled. I was glad he didn't make fun of me for saying those things.

"Well, yeah maybe I am, but you love me anyway." I grinned.

XxXxX

Sasuke's P.O.V.

She practically jumped out of the car and crushed my mother with a hug.

I parked my car, switched it off and walked over to the two.

"I miss you so much, Okaa-san!" Yeah, she was _more_ than close enough to our family that she calls my mom 'okaa-san'. I don't mind that, but what I do find annoying is when people tell me to act as her caring _brother_. Sure I'm fine with taking care of Sakura. Hell, I do that all the time with my own free will.

But to be her _brother_ is pretty annoying. I don't want to be her brother for some reason that I myself don't know. I just don't want to be her brother.

To be honest, I find myself really lucky to have her as my best friend. She's perfect! Uh.. I mean she's a perfect _friend_. Yeah, that's what I meant. Definitely.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, are you going to stand here all day?" she laughed, a bowl in her hands. The ice cream.

There are lots of stuff I know about Sakura. She loves sweets especially ice cream. She thinks my mom's ice cream is the best.

"Okaa-san, can you teach me how to make this? It's reaaaaally delicious, okaa-san! The tastiest ice cream in the entire world! And I know because I'm cool like that." She grinned.

Mom chuckled softly at her. "Ne, sorry Sakura-chan, but I can't tell you. This was my grandmother's recipe and she said it had to be kept secret and must only be shared to the next female in the family. She passed it on to my aunts and my mother and my mother passed it on to me and _I _will pass it on to Itachi and Sasuke's future wives."

Sakura pouted. Then, I heard the front door open and close. Nii-san just got home.

"You're early, Itachi-kun." Mother said, walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"Oh look. The brat's around." Itachi chuckled walking over to Sakura and ruffling her hair. I could feel my stomach clench. I always get this feeling that I just want to beat up any guy whenever they get near Sakura. I don't know why. What I do know is that Itachi's at the top of my list.

"Ne, Itachi. Can you marry me right now so that I could know the recipe to Okaa-san's ice cream?" she pouted at him, giving him puppy-dog eyes.

Okay that hit a spot. She's asking _him_ to marry her? Hey, why didn't she ask me? If I marry her, she could still know! Wait, what?

I'm not thinking straight.

Itachi spared me glance and smirked. Now what?

"Why of course, Sakura-chan. Right now?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded quickly. "Oh. Well then, we're married now I guess." They weren't serious, right? They _can't_ be. I could feel my blood boil. Itachi's so going to die. And you, Sakura, you better marry me or else.

What am I thinking?

"Really? Awesome! Okaa-san, can you tell me now?" she grinned at her. Mom chuckled softly and nodded a no.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I really can't tell you."

Sakura scrunched her nose. She pouted again. "Sakura, we really should get on with planning the fundraiser." I said through gritted teeth. I was still pretty agitated that she thought about marrying _Itachi_ when she could marry me instead.

What the hell am I saying?

FINE THEN. I, UCHIHA SASUKE, HAVE FEELINGS FOR HARUNO SAKURA. NOW WHAT?


	2. Of Soccer and Sakura

A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! Uhm so if you guys are confused about their age, they're seventeen. The summary says 'when you guys turn seventeen', it just meant when they were now in their junior year and stuff. Uhh get it? So yeah. And to those who asked _when_ Sakura's going to be all hot and stuff, you're going to have to read. D haha

Title: Distractions  
>Rated: T<br>Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, slight GaaSaku  
>Summary: When the girl you considered your best friend suddenly becomes all hot and sexy when you guys turn seventeen, would it be normal to pulverize every guy that dared to hit on her? Yep, definitely.<p>

XxXxX

"_Sakura, we really should get on with planning the fundraiser." I said through gritted teeth. I was still pretty agitated that she thought about marrying Itachi when she could marry me instead._

_What the hell am I saying?_

_FINE THEN. I, UCHIHA SASUKE, HAVE FEELINGS FOR HARUNO SAKURA. NOW WHAT?_

Normal P.O.V.

"Oh. Okay, Sasuke-kun." She turned to Mikoto smiling brightly. "Thanks for the ice cream, okaa-san."

They walked in silence towards the younger Uchiha's room. Sakura was starting to feel really awkward. She never had any moments like this with Sasuke. Well, not since they became actual friends.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, is something bo thering you?" she pouted at him. He sharply turned to her, his eyes narrowing. She gulped. There was this dark aura around him that she wasn't really familiar with.

"Don't ever say you'll marry Itachi again. Got it?" he demanded, his voice cold.

"Uhm okay." Then Sakura decided maybe she should lighten up the situation. No one wants to be caught up in a moment where their best friend suddenly becomes all dark and scary, right? Right. She smiled softly at him. "Sasuke-kun, it was just a joke. Besides, I like Itachi in a totally platonic way." She patted his shoulder and proceeded to his bedroom.

The Uchiha sighed.

_Yeah, that's right. Just in a platonic way. You, my future wife, would only like that weasel in a platonic way. It's how you should anyways since he's going to be your brother-in-law._

Sasuke shook his head. His mind was playing with him. Although, Sakura being his wife didn't sound bad. Not at all. He smirked in satisfaction.

She placed her bag at the edge of his bed smiling at the fact that she was the first female friend that's been in here and would probably be the only female permitted to enter other than his mom of course. It's good to know that, despite his godly features, Sasuke-kun wasn't a playboy. He was a guy who didn't abuse his handsomeness. Sakura blushed at the thought.

"You have a list of all our classmates, right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, taking a small notepad from her bag.

"Hn." The male teen walked over to his desk and took out said list, handing it to the pinkette. She smiled up at him.

"So we already know Ino would be in charge of the Make-up booth. And Gaara can be in charge of the Bake Sale. And you can be in charge of the car wash."

"Gaara in charge of the bake sale? What gave you that idea?" Sasuke raised a brow at her. Gaara and baking didn't seem real. (A/N: BUT I'D LOVE TO SEE GAARA BAKE! IT WOULD LOOK SO DAMN CUTE. ARGH. Lol sorry about this.)

To this, Sakura blushed which made Sasuke even more curious. He swears that if Gaara did something nice to _his_ girl, he would so make it impossible for him to reproduce.

"Well, uhm you see, on Valentine's day, he baked me these really delicious cookies." She took out something from her bag again showing Sasuke a plastic filled with three large cookies.

"Wait. He _made_ you cookies as a gift for Valentine's day?" he glared at nothing in particular. Just the thought of Sakura enjoying cookies with _Gaara_ and not him on Valentine's day made his stomach clench.

"I-I guess so. He was actually selling them with Temari. And I was really hungry that afternoon, so he gave me a bag. Free." She grinned. She could still remember the look on Temari's face when she found out it was _free._ Temari was tight-fisted. She never gave anything without something in return. Temari knew of Gaara's baking skills and took advantage of the fact that it was Valentine's day, so she made him bake stuff for people to buy for their 'loved ones'.

"Hn." He wrote down a mental note of having to confront the redhead by Monday. He better not like Sakura in the way he thinks he likes her right now or else hell will break loose.

"And ever since I've tasted them, I've been asking him to bake for me every week." She grinned taking out a cookie and handing it to Sasuke. He only stared at it, not a single idea in mind to have even a single bite of the _thing._

What Sakura wants to get Sasuke to do, she gets. All the time. This was no exception.

She gestured it close to his mouth.

"Open wide, Sasuke-kun. I swear it's really good!" She beamed.

Nope, he wasn't planning on mo—

And that next thing he knew he was lying flat on his back—

with Sakura straddling him.

He gulped. He could feel his little friend getting uncomfortable down there. His pants started to feel tight. He prayed Sakura wouldn't notice. She leaned forward, the cookie still in her hand.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. It's just a cookie. And it's delicious! Try it."

He glared at her. Did this woman think she could just make him do whatever she wanted just by _obliviously_ seducing him? And did she also think pouting would help?

Yes, apparently she did.

He groaned. Luckily, his little fellow was relaxed now.

He opened his mouth and Sakura slowly placed a part of the cookie near it. He took a bite.

_Hmm it's good actually, but it's still from _him_ so it's bad. That guy thinks he can win her over through sweets. Heh. Not if I can help it._

"It's tasty, right?" she grinned. His face remained blank. "Come on, Sasuke-kun. I can so tell you liked it. I'll ignore if you'll lie." She crossed her arms above her chest, glaring at him cutely. He didn't know glares could actually look cute.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Like you can get through a day without me. Tch."

She looked down at him. _Well. He _does_ have point. A day without Sasuke-kun's like a year without rain!_

"Huh, arrogant bastard. Just say you liked it." He propped himself up with his elbows, leaning forward. His face was so near she could feel his breath fanning her face. She gulped again.

"Fine, _Sa-ku-ra. _I liked it."

She smirked. Leaping off of him, "Aha! See! I knew you'd like it!"

He rolled his eyes again at her childish antics. "Tch whatever. Let's hurry up so we can finish in time for dinner." She nodded at him, taking her notepad and starting to scribble things down.

XxXxX

"So, Sakura-chan, how's school? Still getting straight A+'s?" Mikoto asked, taking a strip of grilled pork. Sakura swallowed hers as she answered, "Yeah, pretty much. But I do have a feeling I'll be getting a lower grade with Gym this semester since I wasn't able to join any extra-curricular stuff." She frowned.

Itachi chuckled. "It's okay, Sakura. It's just gym. But you _should_ still do something about that. How about you join the cheer squad?"

Sakura laughed at his suggestion. Then looking at him again, he was actually serious.

"Oh, you weren't kidding? I _can't_ join the cheer squad. I'm not very flexible. And I don't excel in dancing really. I suck at it." She looked down at her lap, remembering the time she actually auditioned for the cheer squad and ended up humiliating herself. Itachi probably didn't know.

"How about volleyball then?" Itachi suggested. Sasuke continued enjoying his tomato sandwich, but of course, still listening intently to the conversation.

"Nuh-uh. I've tried that already, and I sucked at it too."

"Hmm soccer?"

"Hm, I haven't tried _that_ yet. But I don't know _how_ to play soccer, so I guess it—"

"Nonsense, Sakura-chan! Sasu-chan will teach you! He _is_ the best soccer player at your school." Mikoto clapped her hands happily at the idea. Sasuke choked.

_Teach Sakura soccer? SAKURA wearing short shorts _and _a cotton shirt that had to fit her right and not loosely like the way her clothes fit her?_

He was so hoping it won't happen. It would be unbearable to see her showing a_ lot_ of skin. He would rather commit suicide.

"Pleaaaaaaaaase Sasuke-kun?" Sakura pleaded doing the puppy-dog eyes and pouting cutely at him. He was so not going to fall for this again. He is Uchiha Sasuke for crying out loud! He's ranked second in all his classes! His family's stinkin' rich! He's amazing at sports! He has the looks, so he, Uchiha Sasuke, will stay strong and not let this little girl take away his pride with those adorable eyes.

He sighed. "Fine."

And there goes his dignity. Awesome move, Uchiha.

She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, almost spilling over the can of root beer by the table. His body tensed. Sakura was hugging him again. Her soft arms were placed perfectly around his neck. And her cute face at the crook of it.

His breathing hitched. How the hell does she do that? How does she make him feel completely vulnerable with just a single touch? HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?

Sakura pulled away. Her palms now on each of his shoulders. She smiled brightly at him, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He smirked. Ah yes, it felt good to be praised by someone who you'd actually _want_ to like you.

They stayed like that for a while. Itachi was smirking at them while Mikoto was smiling sweetly at the two. They looked so into their own world that they forgot thw other two people were still around.

It was after two minutes that Sakura finally decided to let go. A blush creeped up to her cheeks. She could feel the heat going up her ears too. She didn't know it had taken her a _really _long while to release Sasuke.

She cleared her throat in humiliation. "Uh, I'm done eating, so I guess I should be going now?" she chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I'll drive you home." Sasuke said pushing his chair away from the table and standing up.

"Uhm yeah. Thank you for the ice cream and the delicious dinner, okaa-san. See you around, 'tachi." She gave one last smile before standing up and following Sasuke to the driveway.

XxXxX

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Are you sure you're fine with helping me with soccer, Sasuke-kun?" she asked probably the hundredth time that Saturday morning. It was around 9 a.m. and we were at school. I had agreed to help her with soccer and that is why I'm bringing her here so we can practice.

"Sakura, I already told you I'm fine with it." I said turning to her. My face was still stoic of course. Hers was totally different. She looked as if she was guilty. She's probably thinking she's a nuisance. I know her too well to _not_ know.

"Look, if you think you're being a burden right now, don't. Besides, I don't have anything to do on weekends." I shrugged. Hopefully, that'll be enough to assure her that I'm fine with this.

She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "If you say so. I'll be changing in the girls' locker room. We'll meet up at the field." She said as she walked off to the girls' locker room.

"Wait. What're you going to wear?" I could feel a bead of sweat on my forehead. I couldn't help but imagine her in a soccer outfit. It bothered me to no end. It wasn't that I found it repulsive. It was actually the opposite. What if I actually like it more than I normally should?

"Soccer clothes. Tenten lent me hers. Oh and she said we'd go sports outfit shopping later too." She smiled at me.

Soccer clothes. Tenten's a petite girl, almost as small as Sakura. And everyone knows the girls' soccer practice uniform is composed of a light green v-neck cotton shirt and really short black shorts.

This is going to be hard.

I waited patiently at the bleachers for the seventeen-year-old. She's probably too embarrassed to come out of there. Knowing Sakura, she doesn't have anything shorter than her cargo shorts that stopped just right above her knees. And she never wears the shorts her mom buys for her too.

And Sakura doesn't wear v-necks. She's more of a sweatshirt and loose-shirt type of girl.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Oh this won't do. I didn't know this thing was actually _this_ short. I thought it only looked short because Tenten had long legs. I don't want to look like this in front of Sasuke-kun.

He'll probably be so disgusted at my indecency. And I don't want that to happen.

But if I don't change into this, I'll have to wear my jeans and sweatshirt. It'll probably be too uncomfortable to move.

What am I going to doooooo?

I frowned. I guess I'll have to show myself sooner or later.

I sighed. I had no choice! Urgh, I hope Sasuke-kun won't think bad of me for wearing this.

I looked at myself on the mirror. I wasn't wearing broken glasses anymore. I was lucky enough to have a mom who had bought me a spare just in case. Moms really are cool. I didn't even know she'd bought me a spare.

I looked at my messy hair. I probably should tie it.

I took a scrunchy and rolled my hair around to form a messy bun. Grabbing the scrunchy, I tied it around the bun securely. I hope this doesn't get ruined when I practice.

I ran towards the field. Sasuke-kun must be really pissed right now because I took so long.

I saw him sitting at the bleachers with his elbows propped on his knees. I stopped in front of him, panting heavily.

I placed my palms on my knees, trying to catch my breath. "I'm sorry I took so long, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's P.O.V. (A/N' sorry I keep changing)

I couldn't speak. There she was panting heavily in short shorts and the v-neck. Her hair was tied in a bun. I didn't know Sakura had long legs!

I didn't know she was well-endowed too. I just sat there. My mouth in an 'o', staring at her.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, are you mad?"

I shook my head. Her voice had brought me back to Earth. But that didn't mean I wasn't lightheaded anymore.

"Hn, no." I answered, narrowing my eyes. It's too hard to keep myself focused with her showing a lot of skin in _that._

This is going to be a long, long day.

XxXxX

Normal P.O.V.

By lunch time, Sakura had decided they eat out together. Of course, Sasuke didn't mind.

After taking a shower and changing into their normal clothes, they headed out to eat. Sasuke stayed silent in the car. His mind was still pondering over the way Sakura looked during practice. He was more than relieved to see her now in a white Hello Kitty sweatshirt, skyblue Converse sneakers and plain, dark jeans.

Just what a normal Sakura would look like.

Surprisingly, Sakura stayed silent as well. She couldn't get over the fact that the first time she wore something so uncoservative had to be first seen by _Sasuke. _ She didn't know why, but it bothered her to know that there was a possibility Sasuke might think wrongly of her.

Even if he did know it was Tenten's, he _might_ think Sakura knew what the outfit was and wanted to go off showing a lot of skin.

Oh she hoped he didn't think that.

At a stoplight, he glanced at her, raising a brow.

"Uhm what?"

"You're unusually quiet."

"And?"

"It's not normal." He smirked at her causing her stomach to feel tingly again.

She started lightly pushing it. Of course Sasuke noticed.

"Are you really _that_ hungry?" he started worrying a bit. She wasn't really used to doing a lot of physical activity. What if she gets stressed and sick because of that practice?

He reached out to the backseat, flipping over some of his things before finally acquiring the item he was looking for.

"Here. It's the only food I have right now."

Sakura nodded nonetheless. She wasn't really _that_ hungry, but she'd rather eat it than have Sasuke ask what was wrong with her and ending up stupidly answering 'Oh just that I feel butterflies in my stomach whenever you show me that sexy smirk of yours.'

Yep, totally possible.

She took the sandwich, she'd guessed since it was square and it was wrapped in a napkin.

Checking what was inside, a smile made its way to her lips. It was a tomato sandwich, the same sandwich she gave Sasuke the day they became friends.

He didn't fail to notice the happy smile across her face.

"This's the same sandwich—"

"You made me when we were younger. I know, Sakura." He leaned forward, ruffling her hair.

_HONK! HONK!_

Oh right. They were on the road.

He quickly changed gear and stepped on the pedal.

XxXxX

"He actually remembered the sandwich you made him eat when you guys first became friends? Wow. That's so…unsasukelike of him." Ino commented as she secretly envied that Sasuke actually remembered some of their childhood together. _'Hmph. Shika-kun hadn't mentioned any childhood memories we've had.' Ino thought._

"Exactly, Ino! It's so unsasukelike of him, so he probably has this major crush on Sakura-chan." Tenten added, winking suggestively at the crimson pinkette.

"Ne, S-sakura-chan, y-you still have a crush on Sasuke-san, r-right?" Hinata asked shyly. Shyly because she was Hinata, and she was afraid she might hit Sakura's emotional spots and make her cry.

"I think it's _more_ than just a crush now, Hina-chan. Am I right, forehead?" Ino snickered, staring deviously at the tomato-faced girl. Tomato-faced because she was as red as a tomato! LITERALLY!

"Shut up, Ino-pig! I-I don't h-have f-feelings f-for-r Sa-sa-sasuke-kun anymore…"

"Yeah. And I weigh more than 150 pounds. Whatever, Sakura. We all know you stutter when you're not telling the truth. Why bother? Tch." Ino rolled her eyes at the girl, filing her nails.

Tenten laughed softly at Sakura's adorableness. Patting her shoulder, she told her, "It's okay Sakura-chan! We'll help you gain Sasuke's attention! Right, girls?"

Hinata nodded, smiling sweetly at the rosette while Ino had this mischievous smile gracing her pretty face.

"Oh, we'll help her alright. That Uchiha won't know what hit him!"

XxXxX

A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I didn't actually expect to get a lot of good ones, so I'm quite very happy to know that you guys enjoyed this. It's only the second day, and I've already posted the second chapter! Lol, I was excited too I guess.

Cookies for the reviewers:

BananaphoneBob  
>fallincherryblossom<br>mistressinwaiting  
>filipinochick<br>Akiko J. Suzuki  
>xxxJigokuShojoxxx<br>sleeplygirl  
>Sasuke-KiraLover<br>I forgot my password. LOL (I hope you'll remember it, lol.)  
>ImmAcU8grL<br>Miss Minaj (I love Nicki Minaj! Lol ok.)

Thank you also to those who subscribed and favorited this story

And again, I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! Hope you enjoyed this. :D Leave a review to let me know what you think of this.


	3. The Beauty or not? of Hormones

A/N: Help me with the Sasuke parts. Gah D:

Title: Distractions  
>Rated: T<br>Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, slight GaaSaku  
>Summary: When the girl you considered your best friend suddenly becomes all hot and sexy when you guys turn seventeen, would it be normal to pulverize every guy that dared to hit on her? Yep, definitely.<p>

XxXxX

Sakura's P.O.V.

Apparently, Ino-pig's got something planned for me this week. I can _feel_ it. It wouldn't be right if I didn't.

I can't believe I let them plot stuff just to get Sasuke-kun's attention. Well, now that I think about it, it _does_ sound like something I would do if I was, like, _admiring_ the guy.

_I think it's more than just a crush now, Hina-chan. Am I right, forehead?_

Ino's words keep coming inside my head! Ah! It _has_ got to be just a crush, a simple crush. I'm not in love with the guy! Well, I _could _be, but I just _can't_. He's _the_ Uchiha Sasuke! I can't fall in love with him. Chances are I'd end up getting painfully heartbroken.

The guy could get _any_ girl he liked.

So if I _did_ fall in love with him, I'd get rejected, and if I'm not actually rejected (which sounds highly impossible), the time will come when someone better and more suited to be his wife or girlfriend would arrive.

Right now, I'm just playing safe. If I manage to catch his attention, and if I'm 100% sure that there _is_ a chance he might reciprocate my feelings towards him, maybe then I'll let something happen between us. Maybe. Just maybe.

I hurried to the school parking lot. That's where we'll be holding all of our fundraisers. First come, first serve. And luckily, we got the place.

Well, there had been a bitch fight, but of course, no one could beat Ino at any of those, so it all went good.

But the pig did keep on complaining about breaking a nail. Psh.

I spot my classmates in their casual attires. It _was_ held after school, and surely the principal doesn't want any more complaints from parents about their kids' uniforms getting destroyed.

So here I am, wearing grey jogging pants, and my white Terranova hoodie. My feet in plain black Converse sneakers.

"Sakura-chaaaaan! Over here!" Naruto yelled, all the way from the other side of the parking lot. I shook my head at the blonde. I wasn't blind. And we _were_ the only ones here, so obviously, I'd be able to see where they were from where I stand.

But, nonetheless, I made a dash towards them.

"Hey guys." I smiled, adjusting my glasses as they sort of went lower because of my short run.

Everyone there—

Naruto, Hinata-chan, Ino-pig, Tenten-chan, Gaara and Neji—seemed to be staring at me. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Are you okay, guys? You look like you've seen a ghost." I giggled. Naruto's face was just hilarious! I could see the slimy liquid drip down his nose. He has these allergies and stuff that's why he tends to have colds.

"Sakura-chan, I didn't know you had really pretty eyes." Naruto grinned. There was something about his look that made him look like he knew something that I didn't, same goes for Neji and Gaara. But, they didn't grin. They were more like smirking.

Okay, that was so awkward. I swear I saw Naruto and Neji exchange looks!

"Uh, okay? Thanks, I guess?" I scratched the back of my head. These three are totally up to something. I can feel it. The same feeling I get when my girls plot something.

"Sasuke-teme!" I turned around to see Sasuke, walking towards us.

_Of course he's walking towards here! Where else would he go?_

Uhm, right.

_Isn't he so hot in those jeans? And ah! That navy blue shirt suits him perfectly! Would you look at those musc—_

Shut up! I do NOT think of Sasuke like that!

_Yeah right. No wonder I'm thinking it. Stupid._

Heeeey! I'm not stupid. You're stupid too if you think I'm stupid.

I was interrupted with arguing with my inner when I heard him grunt.

"Oh uhm, hi Sasuke-kun!" I smiled widely at him.

"Hn." I wonder if Mikoto-okaa-san ever scolds him for that, you know, answering in grunts and 'hn's.

"Oh look!" Ino-pig pointed at something that of course everyone didn't fail to notice because, well, it was a car. And cars make noises.

"Our first customer of the day." Sasuke smirked. I swear I melted right then there. Gaaaaaaaah! Curse him and his gorgeousness.

XxXxX

Naruto's P.O.V.

I grinned again at remembering Sakura's pretty eyes. Heh, no wonder the teme doesn't mind his little crush's nerdy get-up. He _wanted_ to keep her to himself. Possessive bastard.

But, I'm not saying I'm planning on liking Sakura. I have my Hinata-chan! Well, she's not mine exactly, but she _will_ be. No other guy's going to end up to be with her, not while I'm still alive.

I think the only people who know that Sakura was actually extremely uhm— hot under all the geeky glasses, unkempt hair and boring clothes are me and the people that're here right now.

And Shikamaru knows too.

Anyways, us guys have different girls we like. Shikamaru likes Ino, although he keeps denying it. How lame. It's so obvious! He, like, stares at her in class. And when they hang out, he tends to smirk a lot which means he's glad or satisfied that she's around.

And Neji here likes Tenten. He keeps telling us that they're just close friends. Close friends my ass! He beat up this guy, Keanu, just because he borrowed a pen from Tenten. A PEN! And like all other guys who have secret crushes, he stares at her a lot too. He even drives her to and from school! How obvious could he get. But, of course, Tenten hadn't noticed at all. It's probably because she thinks they're close enough for that to be normal. It's true, but just wait 'til you see Neji looking all red when he watches Tenten play soccer. I must admit Tenten has wonderful long legs.

And Sasuke-teme likes, well everyone knows he likes Sakura-chan! It's pretty obvious. He stares at her all the time. And he tells me it's only because her hair's annoyingly bright. But I know him well enough to know that was just an alibi.

And Gaara..well, I can't say much. He doesn't really often talk to us or share about anything. He just listens, gives advice and stuff. But he's actually cool once you get to know him. He's smart too, and is really good at soccer. The only problem with this guy is his baking skills which I find weird because he's a guy and the fact that he also likes Sakura-chan.

He said he can see through the get-up as well and that Sakura-chan was the very first person who was nice to him. Something about a cookie.

So yeah, uhm, back to the problem. He also likes Sakura-chan. Remember that smirk a while ago? He was smirking because he probably was glad to see Sakura look that pretty. One of the things he likes about her is her modesty. And Sakura doesn't really care about what she looks like. To her, it's the attitude that matters.

So Gaara and Sasuke-teme both like Sakura-chan which bothers Sasuke to no end, because he claims that Gaara's gay baking skills (A/N: It's Naruto's point of view.) are perfect for Sakura because the girl likes, wait no, is obsessed with sweets.

I watch as Sakura-chan takes a bucket and walks over to the three faucets near our spot. And on cue, Gaara follows her and helps her fill it. He even carries it for her! Tch. I see Teme over by the car, glaring at the redhead.

"Ne, thanks, Gaara!" Sakura smiles up at him. The guy only nods. He's not much of a talker. It's teme's turn to make a move.

He moves closer to Sakura, but, of course, makes sure that he isn't obvious. I know him well enough to notice though. As Sakura was about to grab the huge sponge. OHMYGOD, it's so big! I'll be buying that later.

ANYWAYS.

As Sakura-chan was about to grab said sponge, so does Sasuke-teme. I smirk. Their hands meet, and I can see Sakura-chan flinch from the contact. She must've been shocked or something. Her cheeks are burning red! She looks like she's about to explode with redness!

Sasuke smirks. Pulling Sakura-chan's hand together with the glove, he places it on the windshield. If you look at them from my view, the teme looks like he was placing Sakura-chan's hand behind him when it really was placed on the windshield.

They sort of look like they're hugging, but Sasuke only smirks, leaving Sakura-chan in an awkward position.

Heh. That bastard's wants _physical contact_ with her. Figures.

"Oi, teme!" he groans at me. I simply place my arm on his shoulders and whispered, "Seducing women's your specialty now, eh?"

AND WITH THAT SAID, HE PUNCHED THE DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME. SHEESH.

XxXxX

Neji's P.O.V. (A/N: NEJITEN IS AWSM.)

Apparently, girls wear short shorts and fitting blouses because they say it's easier to move when washing a car. I beg to differ. Sakura's doing fine wearing baggy clothes. Well, sort of fine. The sleeves of her hoodie keep sticking to the car, and her jogging pants are so soaked that it's heavy whenever she walks.

But, at least, she's still able to move while wearing more conservative material, right? Unlike this bunhead over here that's wearing black shorts and a red fitting blouse. People get wet when washing a car for Pete's sake! Now, her clothes are sticking to her like a second skin, and each time she wipes her forehead with her arms, her shirt rises showing her smooth tan stomach!

I actually find Tenten a very smart woman. She actually has self-respect, unlike other girls in class that practically flaunt their bodies each time they get the chance. And because she has self-respect, whenever she wears showing clothes, she isn't considered not conservative or a—what girls call a— slut.

I fully agree. What I don't like about the fact that she wears these clothes are the men that keep ogling her. (A/N: OH LIKE WHAT _you're_ doing?) They stare at her like she's something to eat.

It's not that I'm distracted or anything at the way she dresses, it's just…inappropriate for a close friend of mine to wear something revealing when other males are around that will probably be checking her out which pisses me off because they have no right to do that to her. She is mine. I'm the only one permitted to look at her that way.

Yeah, that's right.

….

…

..

Wait, what? That didn't come out right!

But, it _should_. This is so frustrating. One minute, you guys were kids— all innocent—, and then suddenly, she becomes a _woman, _and you become a _man_. And then you have these things called hormones.

I find hormones illogical. Love is illogical. Infatuation is illogical.

"Neji! Were you even listening to me, you bastard?" I shook my head. It seems that this blonde idiot was talking to me, and I failed to notice because of this _girl_ again. Women and their power of catching a man's attention.

"What?" I spat.

"You've been staring at Tenten for, like, 5 whole minutes already! Can't you wipe a window for just 15 seconds without staring at her? Sheesh!"

...

Now, everyone's staring at me! Including her!

Damn this idiot.

"Learn when to speak, Uzumaki." I'll probably wipe this window to death if this guy won't shut up any time soon.

XxXxX

Shikamaru's P.O.V.

Like the others, I also find it distracting for Ino to wear skimpy clothes. I'm used to it, but I still get that really annoying feeling in the pit of my stomach. Troublesome.

It's pretty hard to watch a bunch of men practically shoving their faces nearer to Ino's chest whenever she tries to wipe higher points of the car. No, they aren't really shoving their faces to her chest. More like moving closer to have a better view. Either way, it is fucking annoying. I cannot stand men who act so inappropriately and they don't even know that what they're doing is a form of disrespect. Fucking bastards.

So back to Ino.

It's finally time for her 3 minute break. We each get a 3 minute break, so that we won't get too tired. I walk past Naruto towards her as she grabs a cold bottle of water and drinks it.

"Another bunch of assholes." I mutter, making sure she would hear. She looks at the direction the dickheads went and nods her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I know. Didn't you see me spit at the guy's face?" she laughs softly. I smirk. Typical Ino. Despite all the other girls saying she's a slut, she stays strong and never _ever_ cries. Last time I saw her cry was last year when her parents got into this big fight. She ran to me for comfort, probably 'cause I was her best guy friend and I've known her since forever.

I actually admire the fact that she tries her best to ignore all the bad rumours about her. Hell, she even just laughs about them.

"So Shika, what you up to later?" she asks, staring up at me. I think for a while. I'm never a busy man after school other than the soccer practices which I rarely attend so

"Nothing, why?" I ask monotonously.

"Let's go to the mall together then, okay?" she nods to herself and gets back to work. She never gives me a chance to answer that question. But I don't mind. I'm practically a man now, so I don't get to spend a lot of time with her since parents grow strict when it comes to boy-girl friendships. I rarely get to hang with her nowadays, so might as well make the most of it while I still can. It would be stupid not to.

XxXxX

Sasuke's P.O.V.

The guys and I are cleaning up while the girls just wait and sit there, doing nothing. Typical. And Haruno's borrowing the extra clothes Ino brought for her so called _emergencies_. Sakura's borrowing of clothes, however, _is_ a real emergency since she was soaking wet. I hope that woman didn't make Sakura wear something unsakuralike or I swear I'll…

"INOOOOOOO!"

And that just meant she did.

I turn to the voice's direction only to find a rampaging Sakura wearing white shorts and a red tank top. I couldn't help but just stare at her.

_Uchihas do not stare at women like this. I must stop. This is inappropriate._

But despite thinking that, it was impossible. It was like I was some kind of metal and this chaotic woman here was the magnet. I couldn't help notice that Sakura had the most amazing curves I've ever seen. Her legs were so flawless and white, most probably 'cause she doesn't expose them to the sun much.

I clear my throat as she walks pass me. She spared me a glance, and I smirked, seeing the red tints on her cheeks. _I _was making her nervous. Tch.

"You, pig! You said you brought sweatpants and a sweater! I don't see any of that in here!" Sakura yelled at the blonde, who was only smiling mischievously to herself.

The other female giggled. "Oh please, Sakura. Quit being such a conservative baby and loosen up for once!" she grinned at the agitated pinkette as she proceeds to pulling the scrunchy that secured Sakura's hair to a bun. The bun came loose and Sakura's hair went flowing down to her back in soft-looking wavy curls.

I _observed_ some more.

Her hair looked so..cloudy like I want to just wrap my hands around her and indulge myself into the softness of her hair.

_Stop this nonsense. What the hell am I thinking?_

I shook my head, hoping to have scurried away all those thoughts about said girl.

"See, Sak? You look hot! You should keep that look, it suits you. And _beeeeeeeeesides_, if you were this hot all the time, you and Sasuke would look waaaaaaaaaaay more than good together!"

Sakura stares at the ground in embarrassment. I only narrow my eyes. What did that blonde mean by Sakura looking hot and us looking good together? Did she have feelings for me too?

"Inooooooo, I don't like him that way, remember?" Sakura whined, hiding her face in her palms.

I narrow my eyes more. She doesn't like me that way, huh?

….

…

..

Then I guess she's going home by herself then. I don't why, but I have this aching feeling in my stomach, as if a bomb was placed there, and it exploded. My chest felt heavy and I could feel my shoulders somehow slump.

The moment I heard her say those words, I couldn't think of doing anything, but leave.

I walk past them towards my car, but of course, I was stopped by said girl again.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun! Aren't you supposed to give me a ride home?" she asked hopefully. The ache moved to my chest at seeing her looking so hopeful like that, like she didn't expect me to say..

"No, Sakura. I've got something else to attend to."

"Sakura, I'll drive you home then." I turn back around to find that it was the redhead who offered to give her ride. I wasn't stupid. I knew this guy liked Sakura too. Somehow, that statement managed to catch my attention.

Without anything said, I grab Sakura and her stuff from the table and pull her with me towards my car, ignoring all of the redhead and the other people's complaints. Sakura didn't so why did _they_?

I walk her to the other side and open the door for her. Without any second thoughts or hesitation, she slides inside. I smirked, of course Sakura would choose me over that redhead. We _were _friends first. First come, first serve, right? Heh.

I walk to my side of the car, slide in then closed the door.

I stared at her, waiting for her to look my way. But it didn't take long since she was already looking at me.

"I'm the only other male guy who gets to give you a ride, got it?" I say in the coldest tone I could muster.

She stares blankly at me which I glared in response. She shakes her head then answers, "Fine."

Hopefully, that redhead won't have Sakura any nearer to his passenger seat with me still alive.

XxXxX

Normal P.O.V.

An awkward silence filled the drive to the Haruno Residence. Apparently, the macho butthead was still pretty much pissed at the naïve and oblivious pinkette.

Sakura was trying her best not to sigh or to even just take a glance at him. She could only hope the ride to her place would be as quick as possible.

But, of course, luck was never on her side.

There was traffic. She groaned. Loud. And then she mentally slapped herself in the face for making Sasuke look at her. She cleared her throat.

"I don't know why you're acting like this and all, but I have this _really_ huge feeling that I'm somehow connected to your frustrations, so I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. Can you please, _please_ calm down no?" she pleaded, pouting her lips cutely to add effect.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stop the migraine that was coming. He looks at her blankly and says, "It has nothing to do with you."

Sakura was confused on whether it was to make her happy she's not the cause or if it was a way of telling her 'not everything that happens in my life has something to do with ypu' or something like, 'you-re not that significant to have an impact in my life'.

But either way, it made her eyes glassy. She couldn't help but just bite her lip and look away. But she still had to hold it in. She would never live it down if she cried in front of Sasuke this moment.

Sasuke tightened his grip on the wheel, feeling guilty and wondering if he should regret what he said, make her understand it in a different way or just not give a fuck.

He chose none of those. He chose to supress whatever feelings he has for his best friend.

Because to him, hiding your emotions or whatever they are is the best solution. Now, explain why it felt so, _so _ wrong?

XxXxX

A/N: You may now kill me for updating long. It wasn't _entirely_ my fault. I swear! School's been a real drag. And my teachers are really putting most of their work on me. Don't ask me to explain.

Anyways, I am extremely sorry for the late update! I'll make it up to you somehow. I swear!

Maybe I'll even post the next chapter tomorrow? I'm not promising anything. Again, sorry.

AND TO filipinochick: Sorry I wasn't able to reply to your message. I updated now, so I hope you enjoyed it.

-Review

-Subscribe

-Favorite


	4. Operation SASWGOASPITL

A/N: Shit cray, I had gazillions of grammatical errors in the past chapters. I CANNOT EVEN. Anyways, I am here to explain myself. Sorry, sorry, really sorry about the late update. I had been...lost. It's hard to explain. I had some problems in the 'real world'. That was why I could not attend to this story. I had also lost track of what to do to this story after a while. I went looking for inspiration, so I watched lots of dramas. The latest one was Skip Beat, and it gave me a few ideas on what to do next. I AM REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE VERY, VERY LONG WAIT. Shit, time flies by so fast. It's been a frigging year! I hope you guys won't give up on me and this story. I've improved my grammar a lot, and even studied the dictionary a bit to broaden my vocabulary. I did all that to improve my shitty writing. Fanfiction is the best way to find out if I really have improved. Plus, I love fanfiction, and all the people here. We're all so...into our own world and are full of imagination. We can express our real selves here. OKAY, I'M BABBLING. MOVING ON TO THE STORY. GOSH.

Title: Distractions  
>Rated: T<br>Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, slight GaaSaku  
>Summary: When the girl you considered your best friend suddenly becomes all hot and sexy when you guys turn seventeen, would it be normal to pulverize every guy that dared to hit on her? Yep, definitely.<p>

XxXxX

Here he was outside her residence, staring at the doorbell. He'd been here for quite a while. He'd planned to just say it. Say sorry, and make out with her and stuff. Whoops, did I just say make out? I meant make up! Yeah...make up. He'd plotted how he'd sort this out.

First, he thought he'd just leave her a huge panda, with an "I'm sorry" card. Why the panda you wonder? Sakura loves those. The idea seemed good, but he was Sasuke. And it was cheesy. And Sasukes don't _do _cheesy. So, he thought of just making her a letter. He would say sorry to her in person, give her the letter, hug her if it's allowed and leave with a smartass excuse if he would still live after ringing the doorbell.

He did. He rang the accursed doorbell.

The walls surrounding the Haruno residence were quite high—high enough that you'd only be able to see the second story of the house. They had a driveway with a huge gate, and beside that, was a smaller gate for...well, humans. He stood in front of that, holding an envelope—the envelope with that letter, that he wrote, that he would give her, that would mean life or death to their friendship. Okay, he was exaggerating, but we never know what happens.

She could see him from their front door. She'd just asked Takumi, her chronologically gifted manny**(1)**, to fetch him. She couldn't admit that she wasn't brave enough to do that. She was mortified. How she'd reacted was way beyond going overboard. Crying?! Because of just a few harsh words that most people would probably get used to because this was Sasuke, and Sasuke was...um, mean. But that was the thing, she wasn't _most people_. She was Sakura, _his_ best friend. And Sasuke doesn't treat her like that.

She sat on the couch, sipping at her tea, just calming her nerves as she could feel each of Sasuke's steps like sharp ice picking at her skin. It was all in her head, she knew. But she couldn't grasp the fact that he actually came to her to apologize. It was weird somehow. Sasuke was never usually the one at fault in their relationship...uh, I mean, _friendship._ That was why it was Sakura, who often said sorry first. Sasuke had apologized before, too, but those times weren't as grave as the situation they were in now.

Takumi had just gestured Sasuke in just as Sakura was out of her reverie. Feeling the ever so tense atmosphere, Takumi gave Sasuke a meaningful glance, a look saying 'you better fix this or you're toast', and silently left.

The Uchiha remained standing at the door, just staring at her. He couldn't feel anything, except how much he missed her already. It had only been two days since the incident, but it felt like months. He was just so used to having her around all the time, it felt like something was missing in his everyday routine.

"Hey," he said, smirking at her, at least to know what her mood was. She looked up at him and smiled, not as sincerely as usually, more forced, "Hey back."

The boy sighed, and walked towards her. He sat beside the stiff girl, observing how not having him around affected _her_ daily routine as well. He smiled slightly at the thought.

"You miss me," he stated, with that sexy smirk of his of course. Sakura's face instantly crunched up in disgust, embarrassment and cuteness, Sasuke might add. She pouted at him.

"I do not."

"Do so."

"And what makes you think that, huh, mister?"

"You're drinking tea." He winked at her suggestively.

"So?" she was turning as pink as her hair. She had no way out of this. Being childhood friends, Sasuke knew all about Sakura—her moodiness, her likes and dislikes, mannerisms, habits, both good and bad. Everything. He also fortunately knew that...

"You drink tea when you're upset. And it's often because you've made a mistake, hurt a friend, and most often, miss Uchiha Sasuke dear—" his lips were immediately sealed by her soft, tiny hands.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she said, over and over till Sasuke's usual smirk had turn into a chuckle. She was as red as his favourite tomatoes now. It was ridiculously funny. Not just Sakura's utter humiliation, but how everything had just fallen into place, and they were back to treating each other like how they usually did.

He was smirking. She was laughing. They were talking.

Both of them had been so nervous, thinking thoroughly about what the other might say or think, that they almost forgot how naturally they had often reacted to each other, having to know one another's attitudes best.

They had sunk into a comfortable and pleasant silence. This was Sasuke's chance, the perfect moment. He looked at her, really looked at her. Only now did he notice that she was still in her jammies. Her hair was tied into a messy bun. She had no glasses on, and she looked so content in this moment.

He sighed with regret, "Sakura, I'm sorry."

The huge grin plastered across her face could not be helped—stimuli to Uchiha Sasuke's infamous apologies. She smiled sweetly at him that irresistibly sweet smile. She ran a hand through his hair, then placed her palm on his cheeks, pinching them tenderly.

"I'm sorry, too."

She didn't even explain herself. He would get it. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Sasuke hugged her back, placing his hands firmly around her waist. Unconsciously, he inhaled her scent. She smelled so sweetly, but not the sickeningly sweet type. A soft sweet.

Sakura giggled happily. "Gah, I really did miss you! THANK GOODNESS YOU HAD THE BALLS TO SAY SORRY!"

There she was again, just ruining the moment.

XxXxX

"I'm sorry, but you were planning what?," Tenten muttered, thinking just how ridiculous Ino's ideas were. Ino faced her, back still to Tenten.

"I said, it's about time we get those two together! Sakura's being totally a douche by ignoring Sasuke's...so called feelings. And said boy's being such a big faggot, for not exerting..more effort. WE MUST HELP THEM," the blonde preached, her face as determined as a patriot.

"And by we, you mean?," asked the cute, puppy lover, Kiba. The others started mumbling to themselves. They weren't really in favour of meddling with their two friends.

"So you gathered us here..all for this silly plot?," Neji questioned, annoyance clear in his tone. He was not interested in childish games such as these. His time would be of better used for training, studying, even reading a book or so, not this.

Ino glared. Her eyes landed on Naruto, and a light bulb dinged above her head. She picked him up, and positioned him in front of everyone else.

"Look, Naruto, I know you, Sasuke and Sakura have been friends for who knows how long. There's something going on between them, but they're both too cowardly to try and find out what exactly _it_ is! You have _got_ to admit that I'm right!" Naruto's face scrunched up in thought. He did agree in fact.

He's noticed that there are moments when they seem like they're the only ones who get each other, you know? No? Of course you don't. You were not in them as Naruto had been. But as much as he believed that Ino had a point, he was having second thoughts on whether he should and or would do something about their current situation.

But after having to ponder for quite some time now, he thought he did.

"Yeah, we should do something about those two. Give them a little push, you know? I mean, come on, you guys! We're only young once. BELIEVE IT!," he grinned smugly at them. At the last line, most people groaned, but not Kiba, though. He stood up, placed a supporting arm around Naruto's shoulder, and nodded in agreement.

"I'm backing you up, bro. How 'bout it, eh guys?"

The gang sighed in defeat. Either way, they had no other choice. If they were to join, great. If not, they'd be forced to.

XxXxX

"AND SO, OPERATION S.A.S.W.G.O.A.S.P.I.T.L. COMMENSES!"

"SASUKE AND SAKURA _WILL_ GO OUT AT SOME POINT IN THIS LIFE!"

A/N: I think this sucked, because I was under a lot of pressure whilst writing this. Exams are currently going on, and I didn't study the whole afternoon just to finish this chapter. No, I am not bragging, nor am I making excuses just in case I'd get a shitty grade.

I have lots of ideas on what to do after this chapter. The only problem I had encountered was what to write to start all my ideas off. This chapter is an okay foundation, I guess. It's not that strong, but I tried my best...so I hope it'll do.

PRETTY, PRETTY PLEAAAASE REVIEW. I need guidance! Constructive criticism is welcome! Anything that will help me with my writing.

P.S. THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO WAITED ON THIS STORY, AND TO THOSE WHO REALLY PM'ED ME AND ALL. I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. Love you, guys! Ciao ;)

P.P.S. I'll be able to update real quick, because it's August, and we've got a lot of 'no classes' around this time of the year. Please have faith in me lol.


	5. Best Friends' Day!

Title: Distractions

Rated: T

Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, slight GaaSaku

Summary: When the girl you considered your best friend suddenly becomes all hot and sexy when you guys turn seventeen, would it be normal to pulverize every guy that dared to hit on her? Yep, definitely.

XxXxX

"HAPPY ANNUAL BEST FRIENDS' DAY, TEME AND SAKURA-CHAN!," Naruto shouted, effectively deafening both of his friends. The two exchanged confused glances.

"Um, Naruto, what the hell are you talking about?," Sakura asked curiously, raising a brow. Neither she nor the Uchiha had any idea what the blond was rambling about. Apparently, this day was special somewhat—annual best friends' day, he called it? Was this one of those made up holidays like...you know, International Kissing Day? If so, she wasn't into it. And she was quite positive that neither was Sasuke.

He was never into celebrations. He was an introvert most of the time, of course, so everyone guessed that was normal. But for Sakura, it was unusual for everyone to see her not value special days or holidays as much anymore. Maybe it was an effect of having been with the Uchiha for so long. Thought it wasn't a bad effect, actually. She didn't cherish events as much, but she started rather treating every day like it was special. She treated everyone so nicely as if it were their birthday. It was quite nice.

Naruto grinned cheekily at the two of them. "Well, you see...I'd been counting how many years you guys and I have been friends! It's exactly 7 years! We were grouped into that get-to-know-each-other activity in second grade, and then we just started hanging out! Remember?" His eyes gleamed with joy and happiness.

Sasuke tried to recall. From his memory, it was more like Naruto kept forcing himself onto him and Sakura, and Sakura was too nice that she actually asked the blond to join them. In fact, it was this very day that Sasuke had started having second thoughts about what Sakura really was to him...

_Flashback (Sasuke and Naruto- 8 yrs old, Sakura- 9)_

"_Good morning, kids! I'm your homeroom teacher, Iruka-sensei. Welcome back to school!"_

_A lot of the kids cheered happily. They were still ignorant of the fact that school sucks (MAJORLY). They were very glad to be able to see all of their friends and to play with them five days a week. One of these was Haruno Sakura. Her best friend was Uchiha Sasuke. Even at the age of eight, he was quite the cutie. Most of the girls in class had a crush on him._

_Sakura was very happy indeed that she would see Sasuke everyday now. Well, even if there were no classes, she'd still be able to see him. Their families were pretty tight. They'd been friends since Sasuke was at the age of 2. Anyways, with school back, she would get to spend _more _time with her ever so introverted best friend._

"_I'm grouping you children into three. Even though you guys are of the same batch, you still don't know each other very much yet. That is why I'm giving you this activity. See these bells by my table?" Their sensei gestured to the said items placed on the surface of his desk._

"_Each group will be given one bell. Once all of the members of the group are done sharing each other's information, you ring the bell, alright? Be sure that when you do ring the bell, your group is truly done, okay? I will send out the bad kids who play with the bell."_

_They were now in groups of three. Coincidentally, Sasuke and Sakura were in the same group. The girl smiled sweetly at her two fellow group mates. One was Sasuke; that was aforementioned. The other one she heard of as the kid who ate nothing but ramen. Sakura, being the kind and sweet girl she is, greeted him first._

_She held out her hand to his, which was placed on the armchair he was sitting on. At this, Sasuke raised a questioning brow towards their in contact hands. His eyes later moved to glare at the blond in their group._

"_Hi, my name's Sakura. And this is my best friend, Sasuke." The Uchiha smirked at that, seeing Naruto's face look up at him like he had no chance against Sasuke when it came to who Sakura liked better. "He's not really friendly—"he glared at the pinkette. "—but you'll warm up to him eventually. Anyways, what's your name?" Sakura smiled happily at him._

_The boy grinned at her back, his cheeks pinkish red from their hands still touching. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto." This time, Naruto had the guts to look her in the eyes now. He had noticed that she had very beautiful, emerald eyes. And somehow, he had trouble looking away._

_A chair suddenly placed itself between the blonde and the pinkette. And surprisingly, Sasuke was its occupant. "Look, Naruto. You guys have just met. Don't you think it's still quite rude to stare?" he muttered monotonously._

_Sakura giggled and removed her hand, which was atop Naruto's. But Naruto wasn't one to back down. He took hold of Sakura's hand again and held it tightly in his. "I wasn't staring! She had really pretty eyes!" Sasuke glared at their hands again. How dare he touch his Sakura. He reflexively broke their hands apart and held on tightly to Sakura's._

"_Oh yeah? Well, you can't touch her hand. Only I can do that. Even her mom said so." He nudged his head toward Sakura, referring to Sakura's mom. And for the first time in their entire life as friends, that was the exact moment where Sakura saw, again, for the first time, that Sasuke cutely stuck his tongue out at Naruto._

_And Naruto, being the mischievous and sneaky kid he is, rang the bell loudly and hurriedly placed it in Sasuke's other hand. As Iruka-sensei looked at their group, he was positive they weren't done discussing yet. He strode towards them, and glared at Sasuke, who was currently holding the bell._

"_What did I say about playing with the bell?"_

_End of Flashback_

The way Sakura held Naruto's hand and was really nice to him and all made Sasuke feel...something unsettling. He wasn't sure what that really was back then. Sasuke stopped dead in his reverie as his attention transferred to the girl beside him, who was laughing so hard, she had tears in her eyes.

Naruto was trying to hold in his laughter. He was turning red until he couldn't take it and burst out laughing as well!

Sasuke glared menacingly at the blonde. "What's so funny?" he muttered,a dark aura reeking from him. His friends grinned at him, a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"YOU HAD TO SIT IN THE AIR THE WHOLE BREAK TIME!" Naruto teased, resuming his laughter party with Sakura.

"Now that I think about it, you looked constipated, and it was hilarious mixed with your bored expression! You were like '_I'm Sasuke, and I keep my cool even when I'm shitting_' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And in this moment, the Uchiha just wanted to kiss her to death. If only it was possible.

...

"So I wanted us to celebrate! I can't believe you guys keep forgetting about this day. It hurts me!" And to add effect, he placed a fist on his chest, and bowed down his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

"You know we're not that into this stuff, Naruto." Sakura explained, a smirk playing at her lips. She glanced at Sasuke, and he nodded at her. "He already knows that," Sasuke added, looking at Naruto.

"Yeah, no kidding. SO! We are eating at this place tonight. It's called La Marea. No, this isn't dinner, so we'll meet up at 9. Now, I'm a really busy kid, so I'll be off first. See ya later!" He winked at them, then waved goodbye, a grin plastered across his face.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, brows raised. "Why do I get the feeling he's planning something?," Sakura muttered, eyebrows meeting in thought.

With a sexy smirk on his sexy face, Sasuke answered, "Because he probably is."

XxXxX

"How'd it go?" Ino asked, excitedly anticipating Naruto's response. "They fell for it. Our annual best friends' day's not in three months. Ugh, they really don't care about this stuff. Disappointments, I tell you!" Naruto answered strongly.

Ino rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever, as long as they believed you." She turned to him, and grinned, "Gah, Naruto! I'm so proud of you! You did it! THEY'RE FINALLY GOING TO GO OUT!"

Females and their weird mood swings. Naruto laughed nervously, "Uh...yeah. Yeah, I guess I did." He scratched the back of his head. "Great job! Now, it's my turn. Better prepare Sakura for her date tonight." The blonde winked at him. She started walking away, but turned back around to ask, "Sakura, would look great in red, right?"

Naruto raised a brow at her, then envisioned Sakura in red. "Yeah, she would. Why?"

Ino smiled happily and yelled, "THEN RED IT IS!"

XxXxX

"And what brings you here, hmm?" Sakura wondered, raising a brow at her best girl friend, who just entered her room.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to hang with you for a while." Ino pretended, smiling down at Sakura, who was sitting at her desk, probably doing homework. The pinkette didn't believe her, of course. She knew Ino well enough that she would know that she doesn't just do stuff without a purpose.

"No, really, what are you here for? Shouldn't you be out with Shika 'round this time?," Sakura winked suggestively at the blonde, effectively making her flustered. "SAKURA! GAWD, HANGING OUT WITH BOYS HAS REALLY CORRUPTED YOUR INNOCENT MIND!"

Sakura downright laughed at her friend, falling off the desk doing so. To which, Ino laughed back.

"So why're you here again?" Sakura managed, talking in between giggles.

"Fine. I heard you were going out with your guys tonight. I wanted to help you dress up for Sasuke!"Ino grinned at her, wanting to make Sakura feel excited as well to look pretty for Sasuke.

It didn't work.

"Dress up for Sasuke? You're kidding, right? Oh come on, Ino-pig! You gotta stop this; it's ridiculous!" Sakura said, giggling afterwards. Ino was so cute when she kept forcing them together. Although it was annoying, she was able to tolerate it.

Ino glared at the pinkette. "I'm not kidding, billboard-brow! Seriously, you have to look gorgeous tonight!"

"Nuh-uh, never gonna happen. Last time I let you do that I was transformed into...a...a—not me!"

"But you looked hot! It was you! Just...sexier!"

"No, nuh-uh, never!"

"Okay, fine. I will dress you up beautifully, but I promise to keep it as you as possible with just a tinge of Ino, alright?"

"You _have_ to pinky swear!"

"SERIOUSLY, FOREHEAD?!"

"I AM _NOT _KIDDING!"

Ino rolled her eyes at the pinkette. She brought out her fist, the pinky finger sticking up. This was absolutely unnecessary, but she had to. It was for the betterment of plan S.A.S.W.G.O.A.S.P.I.T.L! Sakura smiled at the beautiful blonde, and met pinkies with her.

"Then it's a deal!"

XxXxX

Sasuke waited at the said desert house. He was starting to feel like the other two were bailing out on him. Naruto would usually arrive first when it came to these occasions. But unusually, he was nowhere to be found. Sasuke and Sakura's instincts were proven right. He was planning something.

Either way, the raven-haired teen did not mind. If the blonde would not attend, he was fine with spending time with Sakura. He has always been comfortable with her anyways. He patiently waited for his friends, or more probably, his friend since Naruto probably wasn't coming.

He was tired of just sitting around, so he ordered a can of soda.

Just as his drink arrived, the entrance bell to the café dinged, signalling that someone had just arrived. A lot of people were staring at the new guest. Including this audience was Uchiha Sasuke himself, who was sucked in by the incredible charisma and attraction Sakura had brought with her.

Her hair wasn't in its usual messy bun or ponytail. It looked silky smooth and straight. She was dressed simply actually, but I guess that was exactly what caught the people's eye. Despite how simple she looked, she was beautiful beyond words. She had worn a simple baby blue-coloured headband.

She was wearing a soft white dress that ended a little bit lower than mid-thigh. And from what Sasuke believed to be the '_Sakura_' part of the outfit was the light grey sneakers she was wearing. He smirked at that. Ino had probably been the one who made her look like such a princess today. And he found it amusing how they had surely argued on the shoes.

Nonetheless, Sakura truly looked amazing. But he was mostly glad that Ino hadn't gone over the top, and that Sakura had a spine enough to not make herself Ino's doll.

Said girl immediately spotted him, and she smiled. Some of the men near her gasped at how pretty she really was. Sasuke glared at them—mostly just because he could.

"Hey," she stood across from him, smiling still. Showing that he was raised by his parents well, he stood up and pulled out her seat for her. Sakura gladly sat down, and Sasuke returned to his own seat.

"Ino's doing?," he asked, smirking. Sakura giggled then nodded.

"There was a big fuss on the shoes, though," she smiled. Sasuke shook his head, how predictable.

He folded his arms on the table, and looked at her. "So, should we discuss what on earth our friends are plotting?"

Sakura winked at him, "Yes. Yes, we shall."

XxXxX

A/N: AND THAT'S ABOUT IT FOR NOW I'LL BE UPDATING SOON! LONG WEEKEND WOOT WOOT X

Important Announcement:

This chapter was rather long. Anyways, I'll be putting one of those things where you have a goal for the number of reviews per chapter before updating? Uh so yeah. This story has 71 followers, 52 favorites and 42 reviews. Don't worry though. For every chapter, I'll be only asking 5 reviews. That's not too hard, right? Um, so yes. Even a two-word review would count. It would count very much actually. Okay, that is all. Thank you!


	6. This was Sakura, after all

A/N: Ja hey! Thank you for the reviews. I've been replying to most of them...even the ones that don't necessarily need a reply. It's been hurting my fingers and my feelings lol so I'll only reply to those worth replying to (slash the ones who actually want to get a reply). I feel that most of you probably find it annoying how I reply to every single one of your reviews. I'll stop if you want me to.

AGE CLARIFICATION!

This story is following the educational system of the US, which I am not very familiar with. So I said in the summary _'when you guys turn seventeen'_ , right? A reader actually asked their age and I answered 17, which was very stupid of me. Naruto and the gang are juniors. Sakura and Hinata are 16. Naruto and the other juniors are 15. Credits to Akihisa and Miss Minaj! Because if they hadn't mentioned stuff in their reviews, I wouldn't have noticed my mistake. SEE HOW REVIEWS ARE VERY HELPFUL? REVIEW, YOU GUYS. You know you want to. Xoxo, Gossip Girl jaykay. ON WITH THE STORY! YOSH!

* * *

><p>Title: Distractions<p>

Rated: T

Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, slight GaaSaku

Summary: When the girl you considered your best friend suddenly becomes all hot and sexy when you guys turn seventeen, would it be normal to pulverize every guy that dared to hit on her? Yep, definitely.

XxXxX

"The warm brownie cup thingy is amazing here! We _have_ to come back tomorrow! SWEAR IT ON YOUR LIFE, SASUKE! SWEAR IT!" the pretty girl across the Uchiha exclaimed, pointing her fork at the boy. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her behaviour. This was Sakura, after all.

"Hn." Translation: Fine, whatever.

"OMGGGGGGGGG! YES! Oh, waiter!" Sakura happily waived the young man. This young man just happened to look a whole lot like Sasuke in more ways than one. It was freaky. The waiter approached their table, and settled beside the Uchiha. Sakura looked at them both.

A moment of silence. (for the sad reality that these hot, young men do not exist, boo)

"Whoa, are you guys related or something?" she wondered, sceptically scanning the other man.

"What are you talking abo—?" And Sasuke was cut off as he whipped his head to look at his lookalike. He stared at him for a while, shrugged, and then muttered a "Hn."

"Hn?! That's all you can say after having seen your very twin?!" Sakura replied, standing in front of the waiter now, who she found out was named Sai after looking at his nametag.

"Um, ma'am, what do you need?" Sai asked monotonously, also not caring that Sasuke, the guy who looked so much like him, actually existed.

"What do I need? Oh, right! A reservation for two tomorrow, please!" Sakura smiled cutely at him, which caused his eyes to widen a fraction, because she was very pretty indeed. The Uchiha boy was starting to get agitated upon seeing his doppelganger blush at being in so close proximity to Sakura.

"Sakura, sit down. You're freaking him out." He muttered, just for the heck of it.

Sakura giggled. "But I'm not done with Sai yet. My name's Sakura, as you've heard from your mirror down here, who is named Sasuke. Nice to meet you!" she offered her hand for him to shake. He gladly accepted it, and smiled at her. Sakura was taken aback by how different he looked from when Sasuke was smiling.

Sai's smile was more innocent. Sasuke's was often not a smile, really. It was more often a smirk, which made him look so mischievous and flirty. Sexy was the right word, but Sakura didn't have the guts to admit that.

"Nice meeting you, too, Sakura-san. I'm afraid I don't have time to chat. I'm very sorry, but I have to attend to my other customers. Maybe next time." He bowed courteously at the pinkette, and said goodbye with a smile.

"Awwwe, what a sweetie! He's like a more charming prince version of you, Sasuke." She grinned at him. He was not pleased apparently, because he was glaring at the table. Poor table, it must've felt like melting under Sasuke's menacing gaze.

"But I like you better, of course." Sakura said, trying to fix his mood.

And it worked, of course.

This was Sakura, after all.

XxXxX

"So, should we discuss what on earth our friends are plotting?"

"Yes. Yes, we shall."

...

"Well, obviously they're trying to hmm...ship us? And one of their methods was leaving us alone together to make it seem like a date just like what happened now." Sakura stated, looking at Sasuke awkwardly, because he just kept smirking across from her. His eyes had this really naughty glint.

"Seem like a date? I thought this really was one." He was smirking, but his eyes were narrowed. And then he did this really sexy move wherein he slowly looks up at her, smirk intact.

Orgasms.

"Ha ha, very funny, Sasuke. So what else have you noticed?" she folded her arms on the table, chin above her hands. Sasuke thought back to whatever weird thing was happening lately.

For starters, Ino's been doing her absolute best to make Sakura get rid of her glasses. She was successful tonight as Sakura was wearing clear contacts. Another would be Naruto constantly leaving them both alone. Same goes for most of his and her friends, actually.

Even Hinata was trying to leave Sakura with him.

Also, he's noticed her change of appearance. With the glasses gone and her fashion sense being put aside, Sakura was starting to look a lot like girls of Ino's quality.

But of course, Sakura wasn't like them—maybe by appearance, but definitely not by personality or attitude.

The weirdest thing though is that Sasuke's starting to...put a bit of effort towards whatever it is he has for Sakura. And he's also a little thankful about how his friends are helping.

"Earth to Sasuke? Hello?" Sakura was waving her hand in front of his sexy face now. He was so lost in thought, he almost forgot to answer her question.

"Your look."

"Huh?"

"They're constantly changing your look." He repeated.

"Hmm...I guess Ino's using reverse psych on me. I mean, she's been trying to change my look since ever, and she really worked hard to achieve that. Now, she's simply using her mouth, and it makes me feel guilty unlike before. Her method now makes it seem like she's...she's already so tired of forcing me. I think that's why I gave in this time," the pinkette explained, eyebrows furrowed.

Sasuke must say, Ino is quite a genius at times.

Despite having to see Sakura looking so feminine and a lot more becoming (no, that isn't an insult), he hated it when she changed her appearance. He liked her better in glasses, shirts and sweatpants. It made him feel like she would be safer in those things even though they often catch the attention of fashion police.

"Sakura."

"Mm?" Sakura was bowing her head now. She was thinking of what to do with Ino's constant makeovers and shit. Sakura didn't want to change her appearance at all. Okay, she did quite a bit. But just on occasions. She was contemplating on how to tell Ino this. That girl has always wanted Sakura to look her best for Sasuke.

"I don't want you to change your look."

Sakura looked up at him, "Ne, really?!"

This was it! The solution to her problems. Ino's number one goal for making Sakura look prettier was because of Sasuke. All Sakura needs to do is tell her that Sasuke likes her usual appearance more.

What he just said wasn't entirely true. He liked Sakura's old look, but he also did not mind AT ALL her current look. He just didn't like other guys looking at her that way.

He nodded at her. "THAT IS GREAT, SASUKE-KUN! Now I can tell Ino to stop." She grinned happily to herself.

"But...if it's just us two, I'm fine with you looking like that." He was being really childish and possessive and selfish and naughty. He just didn't want to lose sight of the Sakura now. For seven years, she has looked exactly like her normal self—glasses and all that.

There were instances when she would lose that facade, of course. To be honest, he thinks Sakura's just suppressing the urge to be fashionable. Whenever he would be with her in the mall, he'd notice her sighing at some girl stuff—clothes, shoes, bags.

And whenever she's at home, there are times when he feels like she's dressing up. It's like she's a switch girl, only it's the other way around. Her dorky facade is what she shows to the public and her gorgeous side—her true 'normal'self—would only be shown to her friends. (Future fic!)

Sakura looked at him thoughtfully. He was obviously telling her that she looked prettier the way she was now. She wasn't completely blind. It actually didn't hurt her feelings that he wanted her look more this way. Maybe it was because he said if it was just them. That meant he didn't want her to change her look just so the famous Uchiha Sasuke would not be associated with a geek.

It was kinda sweet to her, actually. "Alright."

Sasuke raised a brow, surprised, but nonetheless, pleased. "Anyways, moving on. What else has happened with you and the others?"

Sakura's forehead crinkled in thought. "I can't think of anything else. How about you?"

The Uchiha couldn't tell her that he felt like that plan of theirs (their friends') was more centred on him. Because then she'd ask why he thought so, and he wasn't quite sure how he'd answer to that without making it obvious that he was starting to feel whatever he was feeling towards her.

"None." He looked outside, eyes avoiding her. He wasn't very good at lying to Sakura. This was Sakura, after all.**(*)**

"Okaaaay," Sakura said slowly, doubting him, but just let it slide and muttered, "So what on earth are we going to do about this?"

"I'm sorry to be jumping in like this, but I heard your conversation." Sai smiled at them—that innocent smile. "And I would like to help."

XxXxX

Turns out, Sai went to their school! He was a senior and also an artist of the school's paper, Red & White. This school had uniforms back then, and red, white and brown were its colours. However, these colours can still be seen in their school flag, their building, and the formal uniform the students wear on occasions.

He's heard of their gang (Naruto and the others) and was quite interested about them. He's even had works inspired by them. They were quite famous, having quite the number of populars—Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, Subaku Gaara and of course, the loudmouth, Uzumaki Naruto.

And though not all of the boys are quite known, some of them, such as Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba, still have quite a number of fangirls.

It was time for lunch, and the cafeteria was packed with students. His obsidian orbs searched for a blob of pink. No, this was not Uchiha Sasuke. This was Sai, whose last name was not mentioned.

His eyes spotted her, sitting alone at their usual table. She didn't look the way she had at the café. She was sporting a Spongebob Squarepants sweater matched with white jeans and her light gray sneakers. He walked towards her, smile in place. Sakura looks up as he sat down beside her. "Any ideas?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "No. Yours was too brilliant to surpass."

Sai nodded, "This is me we're talking about here." He smirked, and Sakura could not believe at how fast he could change his expression from someone innocent to someone as sly and sexy as Sasuke.

"You're freaking me out right now." Sakura giggled.

"How so?"

"You just look so much like Sasuke, and with that smirk, you might just _be _him!" Sakura exclaimed, rubbing at the corner of his mouth to remove said smirk. Sai paused, breath hitched. He did _not_ see that coming. He looked at her face—its smoothness, her eyes, her long lashes.

He narrowed his eyes.

"You are very sneaky, but no, _your_ plan will not work," he grinned smugly at her. Lying about not having a plan, and then doing a demonstration instead? Smart, but not smart enough. She sat up straight and glared at him.

"Oh, really? Explain Naruto's face then."

XxXxX

A/N: OKAY, LET'S HAVE A WELCOME PARTY FOR SAAAAI-KUN :3 Sorry for the cliffy.

Sorry for the late update! I thought at first that I already posted this, so yes apparently, I hadn't.

GUMMY BEARS FOR THE REVIEWERS(I almost forgot about this):

Reviewers of Chapter 3: Blackfire300, Akiko J. Suzuki, BananaphoneBob, prinsesita100, filipinochick, ImaFREAK

Reviewers of Chapter 4: Puckabrina NaMi SoMa SasuSaku, BananaphoneBob, ILoveSxS, cecilia glass, mandeepeace, filipinochick, dollycrave

Reviewers of Chapter 5: dollycrave, Puckabrina NaMi SoMa SasuSaku, Akihisa, BananaphoneBob, my-name-is-V, awqueered, cutecookiechick, filipinochick, cecilia glass

Muffins for: BananaphoneBob, filipinochick, cecilia glass, Puckabrina NaMi SoMa SasuSaku && dollycrave FOR CONSISTENTLY REVIEWING!

Notice how I have chapter titles now? :D

I'll be updating soon. Ciao!


End file.
